conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ithmia
Etymology One theory of the Etymology of Ithmia is derived from the Noro-Ithmic expression "Yîth miô" meaning "We found it" roughly translating into "Eureka". Another theory of the etymology of Ithmia is from the Greek: ἰχθύς, ikhthus, meaning fish, which refers to the large fishing industry that takes up most of it's economy, and also the geographical location. History The first inhabitants of Ithmia were European settlers, mostly from England, Portugal and Greece in the late 1670's. The Ithmian Islands were under rule of Britain for 16 years before Portuguese attempts to take over the islands were successful. Other European and African countries claimed the land for over 40 years, but eventually the Islands were officially under Portuguese Rule. Infrastructure Justice Crime rates are relatively low on the Islands, with only 2 murders in 2014. All capital crimes are punishable by Life in Prison plus 20 years. There are 2 justice halls in all of Ithmia located in Plato and Hagon. Below are some of the crimes categorized by levels, a system used in Ithmia. Level 5 crimes : Homicide Level 4 crimes : Robbery, Child Abuse, Animal Abuse, Arson. Level 3 crimes : Assault, Battery, Burglary Level 2 crimes : Blackmail, Threatery, Larceny, Fraud, ublic Intoxication Level 1 crimes : Racism Level 5 crimes are punishable with Life in Prison plus 20 years. Level 4 crimes are punishable with Life in Prison. Level 3 crimes are punishable with 15-20 years in prison. Level 2 crimes are punishable with 10-15 years in prison. Level 1 crimes are punishable by 5 years in prison. Life in prison roughly measures to 65 years. No crimes in Ithmia are punishable by death. Transportation Although most people in Ithmia walk to places instead of using other modes of transportation, personal transportation is dominated by motor vehicles such as scooters. About 45% of personal vehicles are scooters, and about 50% of personal vehicles are auto mobiles. The average Ithmian adult that drives regularly spends 40 minutes driving every day. ' Public Transportation' Ithmia, unlike other countries, has it's own method of transit, similar to a sky gondola called "chyândol" which translates roughly into "sky car". Mass transit accounts for 80% of Ithmian non-personal modes of transportation. The Islands are connected by rail transport, but aren't extensively used for anything else. Subway in taken usually in Ithmia, with a similar magnetic power field such as Paris. There is 1 international Airport in Ithmia, which is Our Lady of Patriotism Airport in Hagon (OLX). Parks and Recreation ' There is an abundance of beaches on the islands, which are cleaned regularly by city workers who are paid, unlike in some other countries. Few cities have recreation centers, but there are many parks and squares in the cities. Shops make up over 50% of the total recreation centers, with large malls and outlets in Plato and Hagon. There are no parks in Dinakra and 2 recreation centres. '''Tourism ' The volcanoes on this archipelago are favorable for tourists. Roughly 3% of Ithmia's economy relies on Tourists. Major tourist locations are Plato due to it's terraced style, Hagon, due to it's amazing food and many outlet malls, and Nordad, because of it's charming quaint feel. '''Healthcare The Ithmian islands have Universal healthcare, but due apply a large tax fee to the medicines and operations. There is a least one hospital per city or town, with Hagon having 2 hospitals. Demographics Population The Ithmian Census Bureau (ICB) currently estimates the country's population to be 7.795 million. The Ithmian population has almost doubled in the past 10 years, from about 4 million in 2004. Ithmia is 99th most populous nation in the world, after Jamaica. In the 1950's the average woman had 4.30 children, by the 2000s this number had decreased to 3.54. Ithmia has a moderately diverse population. Greek Ithmians are the largest ethnic group (more than 600 thousand) – followed by English Ithmians (more than 200 thousand). White Ithmians are the largest racial group; Black Americans are the nation's largest racial minority. According to Macasao University 33% of the population is foreign-born. About 89% of Ithmians live in urban areas (including suburbs). There are 2 metropolitan areas with populations greater than one million. ' Language ' The Ithmian and Nordad languages are in the Proto-Indo European language tree, in the family Noro-Ithmic. The Ithmian and Nordad roots are based of of Celtic and Helenic Languages with influences from Romantic languages like French and languages such as English. English is also a popular language in some parts of Ithmia, specifically the North Island. 46% of the Population is a native Ithmian speaker. 32% of the Population is a native English speaker, and the other 12% of the Population is a native Nordad Speaker. Like Chinese, Ithmian has multiple dialects, the most noticable and unintelligable Dialect is the Platla Dialect spoken in Platla (Platlands). Climate and Geography The Ithmian islands are an volcanic archipelago in the Atlantic ocean. The climate in the lower parts of the islands are tropical, although higher parts have lower temperatures. There are high amounts of precipitation on some parts of the islands, including Rural South Platla, Mont-Royal, and the east side of Dhanakar (such as Macasao city). |source 2= }} |source 2= }} Ithmia is a rather mountainous and hilly country with the exception of Platla (which is derived from the French "Plateau" meaning flat). Dinakra is the only city in the world which is located inside of a dormant volcano. Economy Ithmia has a capitalist economy which is fueled by abundant natural resources and trade. According to the World Bank, Ithmia's GDP is $85.13 billion as of July 2014. Ithmia is the 58th largest importer of good, but has relatively low export rates. The Ithmian economy has reached a post-industrial and still remains an industrial power. In the franchising business model "Scoju" is one of the most recognized soft drink company in the world. Fishery is the leading manufacturing field and is the largest producer of shellfish in the world. Agriculture accounts for just under 14% of the Ithmian GDP, yet is one of the largest producers of limes in the world. The country a big developer and grower of organic foods, representing 15% of the worlds organics. The Large Fishing Industry is solely based in Nordad, in Nordad Province. The 2008 global recession had minimum impact the the Nation due to the large production of fish exports with output still below potential. The recession didn't effect employment, unlike countries like the United States, but had major affects on the currency's worth, leading to the adoption of the Euro in 2009. To increase the stability of the economy, the nation decided to adopt 2 other currencies, the American Dollar and the Canadian Dollar as of July 2010. Demand has been decreasing but remains above pre-recession levels, but made moderate decline in home values, along with a large inflation. The Economy has been more stable and has been developing, but made it into one of the worlds most tradable currencies. Major export partners include Portugal, Canada, The UK and the United States of America. Common exports include foods and goods, but the most recognizable, being Ithmian vehicles made by Vescport. Vescport vehicles include motorcycles and beetle cars. Imports include : Cars, Oil and various foods from the nations. tax ' Currency ' As of August 31, 2015, 1 Ithmian Dollar was worth 1.19 American Dollars. Ever since the global recession of 2008, the Ithmian dollar was depleting, causing to a nation wide bankruptcy, leading with no choice but to adopt another currency. ' Resources ' Being a mountainous archipelago in the Atlantic ocean, Ithmia has an abundant source of Fish, which makes fishery one of the most important economies on the island, and some Ithmians take advantage of the flat area on Platla by producing limes in orchards, which is also a staple in the economy. Major trade partners with Ithmia, include Canada, The United States,the UK and the Iberic countries. Education Ithmian public education is operated by island governments, regulated by the Ithmian Department of Education through restrictions on federal grants. In the islands, children are required to attend school from the age of three until they turn 17. The Education in Ithmia is not very competitive.About 30% of children are enrolled private schools and Just over 10% of children are homeschooled, the rest go to Public schools. Over 80% of adults are enrolled into University. There are a total of 10 universities on the islands, 4 of which are in Plato and 2 of which are in Hagon. The Highest ranked Univeristy (Macasao University) is located in Macasao. Like other Universities in the EU, there are no tuition fees. Of Ithmians 25 and older, 92% percent of the adults enrolled have graduated from university. Culture ' Food ' Ithmian cuisine is similar to that in other Western countries, and also mainly the maritimes. Home grown foods are a big part of the Ithmian national menu on one of Ithmian's most popular holidays; Thanksgiving, which is irregular to some perspectives. Roasted turkey is a traditional menu item of an American Thanksgiving dinner, Canadian Thanksgiving dinner and Ithmian Thanksgiving, but most of the turkeys used are imported, as turkey is very scarce on the island as livestock, another famous Ithmian Thanksgiving dinner includes steamed lobster with lime juice. During the industrialization of Ithmia, many fast food chains are available on the island, but health critics are concerned about Ithmian health, which has lead to the ban of many fast food chains. Some fast food dishes are replaiced with shellfish rather than meat, with many not available in the western countries. Ithmia has also banned Aspartame with led to many "dieted" businesses closing. Other popular foods include all types of shellfish, citrus fruits and fish. ' Architecture ' ' Cinema ' Imported shows are popular on the islands since Hollywood is one of the leaders in the Ithmian motion picture production. A southern district of Plato near the financial district produces many of the domestic shows seen in the islands. Theatre districts in Ithmia are still developing and not world class, but Canadian cinema theatres like Cineplex are available all over the islands. Cinema is a medium sized economy in Ithmia creating a box office of over $2,000,000 (USD) a year. '''